gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Danjuro Namakubi
Basic info but with different hair(no pun intended)]] The principle of Paradice high, he has white hair and Japanese skin and dresses Japanese. He looks old at first but when his fake head comes off it shows that he looks young. He rules the Paradice school with a terror style rule that forces kids are trained to kill and forced to submit to teachers despite how bad the orders are(just like the army if you think about it lol). He is Daemon Abashiri's rival like Slum King to Daemon's Violence Jack and they have fought 3 times in total(the 3rd is shown in Abashiri Family:OAV 4. At some point, sold his soul to demons for some kind of weird hair powers(similar to Nikki in Urotsukidoji but without male organs(the hair is tentacle like though)). He appears to be human but he sold his soul to demons so that may have changes what he was since he can survive getting beheaded but with all the super powers and fire breathing teachers, its not certain. Abilities He can survive without a body and control his hair like they tentacles. He also looks young since he sold his soul to a demon and somehow that keeps youthful looks. He can fly even if his head is removed from his body and has shocking eletricity powers that let him zap things in his hair. He is also somewhat smart since he knows none of his men can stop Daemon Abashiri, irreguardless of technique or weapons and is able to manage an entire school(despite it being evil). What he does with Akira Fudo but there was no love between these 2.]]He is first seen talking about the schools (fake) policy of good bahavior and love in the 2nd OAV and has the vice president bring Kikunosuke Abashiri to her room. Later, in the 4rd OVA, he approves of the order to kill Kikunosuke since she is dangerous(despite Chidoro not needing any order to try before) and says the teachers are pathetic for being scared of a child. When he learns of the students rioting, he orders them all killed since they can always get more students and that he can't let them live after disobeying the teachers of the school. Later, he stops his men from fighting Daemon Abashiri and says there will not be a 4th fight for them. Naojiro Abashiri attacks him by spliting his head inhalf with a chop but the head falls apart and the hair tentacles graps Naojiro and holds him up while shocking him and he blows up(since he's a robot). Daemon asks him why he looks so young/where he got his powers and He says he sold his soul to demons. Daemon and Danjuro fight in a negative/rainbow styled fight and Daemon survives Danjiro's shocks so Danjiro plans to use a 10,000 volt shock. Daemon beheads Danjiro but the head still lives and floats while Danjiro says he found the source of Daemon's strength. Daemon says he will kill him since he(Danjiro) found out and chases the floating head to the clearing in the woods where Kikunosuke Abashiri is being touched begging for help. Thats when Daemon slices his head in half from top to throat. Background Danjuro is a stage name taken on by various kabuki actors in the Ichikawa family. It has been considered a great to receive such a name in the Ichikawa family. The name Namakubi is the name of the main protagonist in the zombie themed SNES game Zombie Nation. He was voiced by Kiyoshi Kawakubo who was also Guame in Gurren Lagann, Father Takahata in Spitit Warrior/Kujaku-Oh OVA (which had sega gemes which were pretty good), Lord Haizen in Slayers Great, Naojiros dad in Shutendoji OAV 2 Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Demon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Abashiri Family Characters Category:Deceased